prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (June 11, 2019)
The June 11, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California on June 11, 2019. Summary Looking to make up for potentially being distracted due to his pursuit of the 24/7 Championship, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick had a special surprise in store for the Cruiserweight division – former SmackDown, Raw and NXT Tag Team Champion Chad Gable. While Nigel McGuiness wondered what the benefit of bringing Gable to the Cruiserweight division was for the regular competitors in the division, Gallagher did not back down from the challenge. The British Superstar welcomed the Olympic-level athlete to the purple brand by using his unorthodox offense, but he was soon matched by Gable's own technical acumen.Gallagher broke a stalemate in emphatic fashion, tossing his opponent into the steel steps and nearly securing a win by count-out. Gallagher methodically began to unleash his brutal style of joint manipulation and precise strikes, but Gable's resilience and athletic ability took over, and he tossed his opponent into the turnbuckle before executing fluid suplexes and nearly securing victory. Caught in an ankle lock, Gallagher countered into an armbar before Gable broke free, executed a tiger driver and nearly scored a pinfall. However, Gallagher showed his own resilience, bringing the WWE Universe to their feet as he again fought off his opponent. As Gable escaped to the outside, the British Superstar pursued and dove through the ropes, only to be caught in a quick-release German suplex. The damage had been done, and Gallagher was unable to make the official's 10-count, giving Gable a hard-earned victory in his debut on the purple brand. Before they face Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado next week on WWE 205 Live, The Singh Brothers looked to claim a victory against the “Toughest Luchadores in Sacramento,” Dos Locales. Samir and Sunil were still riding high following their Boscar Award win, though the arrogant Singhs seemed more interested in toying with their opponents than actually competing. However, when an impromptu dance with their opponents led to a near-fall, the brothers changed gears and tapped into their more vicious style. Dominating their foes with seamless teamwork and ruthlessness, Samir and Sunil claimed victory following a Bollywood Blast and now look forward to next week's bout against The Lucha House Party. With an opportunity to challenge WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese on the line, the action immediately commenced with Drew Gulak delivering a brutal dropkick to Akira Tozawa. Chaos quickly ensued as Humberto Carrillo enjoyed an early advantage, followed by Tozawa, only for everyone to be taken down by Oney Lorcan's brutal hard-hitting strikes. The edge-of-your-seat battle brought the WWE Universe to their feet when all four competitors battled on the ring apron, a melee that ended in a jaw-dropping sequence of Tozawa taking down Gulak and Carrillo leaping over the top rope onto Lorcan at ringside. With the WWE Universe on their feet chanting “This is awesome,” Carrillo and Tozawa returned to the ring and traded vicious haymakers. After Carrillo and Tozawa were taken out by Lorcan, the hard-hitting Superstar exchanged resounding strikes and slaps with Gulak. During the fracas, Lorcan leapt over the top rope to again take out Tozawa and Carrillo. However, as Lorcan recovered, Ariya Daivari attacked with a steel chair, effectively taking the hard-hitter out of the contest. Back in the ring, Tozawa and Carrillo dispelled Gulak before The Stamina Monster again ascended the ropes to take out the Mexican Superstar with a Senton. However, Carrillo countered to stop the potential match-ender, but Gulak sent him sailing from the top turnbuckle into the barricade. Longtime rivals Gulak and Tozawa struggled for the upper hand while battling atop the turnbuckle before The Philadelphia Stretcher executed a thunderous superplex. As both Superstars hit the mat, they locked legs – both with shoulders on the mat as the official made the three-count. As a result, both Tozawa and Gulak had their arms raised by separate officials. Drake Maverick, who also hit the ring after the bout's controversial conclusion, now has a major decision to make. Results ; ; *Chad Gable defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher by Count Out *The Singh Brothers (Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) defeated ??? & Titus Alexander *Akira Tozawa & Drew Gulak defeated Humberto Carrillo and Oney Lorcan in a Fatal Four Way WWE Cruiserweight Championship #1 Contendership Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (June 11, 2019).1.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).2.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).3.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).4.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).5.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).6.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).7.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).8.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).9.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).10.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).11.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).12.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).13.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).14.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).15.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).16.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).17.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).18.jpg 205 Live (June 11, 2019).19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #133 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #133 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #133 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events